


blindness

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Flarp, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU wherein there is no SGrub and no space battles, Terezi and Vriska try to follow in their ancestors' footsteps while struggling to figure out how their unique relationship fits into the quadrant system.  A comic in eight vignettes done for sunbreaksdown in the 2011 Ladystuck exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunbreaksdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbreaksdown/gifts).



Please click on the images for fullview, and read in order!

[   
](http://postimage.org/image/kmoplp1nz/)

[   
](http://postimage.org/image/i96ruon8v/)

[   
](http://postimage.org/image/5j2jhlfan/)

[   
](http://postimage.org/image/gjxomm7jj/)

[   
](http://postimage.org/image/5ydtam17z/)

[   
](http://postimage.org/image/8gzibamy7/)

[   
](http://postimage.org/image/9ko80zwz3/)

[   
](http://postimage.org/image/abgy6rzcf/)


End file.
